Maldito Destino
by Polillacolorida
Summary: OneShot Finnceline. es bastante agridulce, si quieres llorar un rato, lee. Te recomiendo que la escuches con música Triste. Perdón es que estoy emo últimamente xD


No me haré la misma pregunta otra vez. Esta vez, se la respuesta.

Me encanta su inocencia. Podría escribir cien mil canciones sobre él y sobre lo perfecto que es… tenía un remolino de pensamientos. Esta noche más que nunca quiero decirle lo que tengo que decirle. Me siento viva, esta noche seré tuya. No me importan las circunstancias, necesito decírselo.

En un momento de impulso de energía corrí fuera de mi casa, creo que dejé la puerta abierta, tenía una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo pidiéndome que la queme, yo solo corrí, como un lince cazando a un venado. Pero me detuve en seco, miré al cielo, hermoso cielo nocturno que me daba la bienvenida con hermosos rayos lunares que se sentían fríos en mi piel. El viento estaba ondeando las ramas de los arboles moviendo sus hojas en un perfecto bucle.

Pero me detuve. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Toda la adrenalina que tenía se esfumó en la mitad del camino. Toda esa alegría y ese deseo de sentirme viva se desapareció, recordé porque no le había dicho eso antes.

Caí de rodillas, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina, tome un respiro hondo, esperé la cosa más absurda por 5 minutos… que él se apareciera aquí, en medio del bosque, en medio de la noche, y aún más notorio, en medio de mi soledad.

Es la primera vez que me enamoro, me siento feliz y triste. En mil años que tengo nunca antes me había sentido tan bienvenida, tan tibia, tan ansiosa, emociones que pensé que hace años habían muerto y esta persona me hace sentirlos. Lo necesito tanto, como necesito sangre, pero aún más lejos de necesitarlo, lo necesitaba feliz y libre. Por eso decidí devolverme a casa.

Me voltee lentamente y estaba ahí, parado, con esos ojos que me matan, que cada vez que veo, diviso estrellas, diviso el cielo, diviso el paraíso. Pensé en ti como el precursor de mis hormonas, por primera vez no pensé en lo que no puedo ser, sino en lo que me puedo convertir, me enamoré de su manera de pensar, aunque no sabía ni siquiera cual era su color favorito, podía entregarle mi vida entera y yo estaría feliz.

Estaba en pijamas, con una cara que me tranquilizaba el alma, sus ojos, por primera vez sentí como sus ojos me miraban a mí, cuando me miró, sentí como si yo fuese real, me sentí yo misma cuando me miró de esa manera, él… él es mi razón de ser, yo nací para esperarlo y para ser, junto a él.

-Marceline- Dijo sin moverse

-Finn- Dije encantada, mi corazón amaba lo que veía

-Tú y yo, Marceline- Dijo acercándose- Ojalá y hubiese descifrado esto antes.-Dijo con una mirada agridulce

Me paré, mi cabello se sentía liviano gracias al viento, lo vi, con la tristeza más grande del mundo

-¿Pero de qué hablas?, no me importó haber esperado, Finn, lo que me importa ahora es lo que nos viene por delante.-Dije acercándome, pero tenía miedo, su mirada se había vuelto opaca, sentí como si me estuviesen clavando una estaca de madera en el corazón, rompiéndome las costillas y el esternón

-Te amo, Marceline, yo nací para amarte, y moriré amándote- Me tomo por las caderas y me atrajo hacia él, le quité su gorro y en ese momento, me enamoré de nuevo, su cabello rubio cayó sobre su frente y cuello, todo el follaje se tornó borroso y lo único que pude ver fue a Finn bajo la luz de la luna, sentía una cálida sensación de llenura, tiré su gorro al piso y le hundí los dedos en el cabello, olía a pino, mezclado con sudor, olía a cielo, su mano callosa toco mi mejilla y me dijo unas palabras que no llegué a entender, estaba extasiada por este momento.

Se acercó a mí, lo suficiente para oler su cálido aliento se me aguaron los ojos y sentí sus labios suaves tocando mi frente, luego me miró y fue como si en ese preciso momento que nuestros ojos se miraron, me hubiese entregado su vida, me sentí como una asesina, como una intrusa, lo besé rápido, para borrar ese dolor que me inundó, sus labios calientes como el fuego se abrieron solo un poco para poder meter mi labio inferior en ese espacio, nos movíamos lentamente, mi mano recorrió su cara, y luego de habernos separado, su mirada se volvió totalmente fría y su cuerpo sin vida cayó a mis pies. Mi vista pronto se volvió oscura y mis ojos rojos.

Ahora sentía mi cuerpo tieso, me sentí liviana, como si me hubiesen abierto el cuerpo y hubiesen arrancado todos mis órganos. Ya entendí porque necesitaba decirle eso esta noche, ya entendí porque él me vino a buscar, él lo sabía.

Intenté morderlo desesperadamente a ver si ocurría algo como cuando las orugas se convierten en mariposas. Puse su cabeza en mis muslos y miré expectante su mandíbula medio abierta, a ver si ocurría algún movimiento, pero no. Se había ido y ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de traerlo de vuelta.

Como una zombie, lo agarré por la muñeca y lo arrastré hacia donde me dirigía, mi respiración tan pesada, realmente hacía un esfuerzo para respirar, estaba loca, no sabía muy bien a dónde, todo estaba tan negro y tan confuso. Me detuve sin fuerzas bajo un árbol muy hermoso, en el que veía toda la amargura en la que se había convertido mi vida como una ironía, y ya estaba harta de que me vida haya sido tan agria y cuando por fin consigo la única gota de alegría, se seca al instante. Pues me rehuso a ser un juguete abandonado del maldito destino. Me rehuso a amar a otro hombre. Me rehuso a vivir otro segundo.

Derramé una sola lágrima, separé un pedazo de tronco del árbol de dónde yacíamos, pero no pude, no tuve el valor de hacerlo, pero luego miré hacia arriba y vi como unos destellos dorados comenzaban a divisarse en el cielo, y esperé, agarré la mano de Finn muy fuerte y esperé.


End file.
